Field hockey at the 1988 Summer Olympics – Women's tournament
| second = | third = | count = 1 | matches = 20 | goals = 72 | top_scorer = Lisanne Lejeune | top_scorer_goals = 8 | previous_year = 1984 | previous_tournament = Field hockey at the 1984 Summer Olympics | next_year = 1992 | next_tournament = Field hockey at the 1992 Summer Olympics – Women's tournament }} The women's field hockey tournament at the 1988 Summer Olympics was the 3rd edition of the field hockey event for women at the Summer Olympic Games. It was held over a ten-day period beginning on 21 September, and culminating with the medal finals on 30 September. All games were played at the Seongnam Stadium in Seoul, South Korea. Australia won the gold medal for the first time after defeating South Korea 2–0 in the final. Netherlands won the bronze medal by defeating Great Britain 3–1. Squads Results Preliminary round Group A |name_GBR= |name_ARG= |name_USA= |result1=SF |result2=SF |result3=FE |result4=FE |res_col_header=Q |col_SF=green1 |text_SF=Semi-finals |col_FE=blue1 |text_FE=5th–8th place classification |winpoints=2 }} |score=0–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1= |goals2=MacLeod |umpires=Christianne Asselman (BEL) Margaret Lanning (CAN)}} |score=3–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=H. Lejeune Von Weiler L. Lejeune |goals2=Johnson |umpires=Dominique Ache (BEL) R Tong (RSA)}} ---- |score=5–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=L. Lejeune Von Weiler |goals2=Dixon |umpires=Dominique Ache (BEL) Salobrar Hernandez (ESP)}} |score=2–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Colombo Garbo |goals2=Donnelly |umpires=Dominique Ache (BEL) Naomi Kato (JPN)}} ---- |score=2–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Morgan Johnson |goals2=Dixon Parker |umpires=Jan Hadfield (AUS) Margaret Lanning (CAN)}} |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=H. Lejeune |goals2= |umpires=Dominique Ache (BEL) Naomi Kato (JPN)}} Group B |name_AUS= |name_FRG= |name_CAN= |result1=SF |result2=SF |result3=FE |result4=FE |res_col_header=Q |col_SF=green1 |text_SF=Semi-finals |col_FE=blue1 |text_FE=5th–8th place classification |winpoints=2 }} |score=4–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lim Kye-sook Chung Sang-hyun Seo Kwang-mi |goals2=Gehrmann |umpires=Salobrar Hernandez (ESP) Pauline Bullock (GBR)}} |score=1–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Bowman |goals2=Forshaw |umpires=A Poelmans (NED) Jean Robertson (GBR)}} ---- |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Bowman |goals2= |umpires=Pauline Bullock (GBR) Jean Robertson (GBR)}} |score=3–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Park Soon-ja Seo Hyo-sun |goals2=Johnson |umpires=Laura Crespo (ARG) Jolanda Mohlmann (GBR)}} ---- |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Lyn |goals2=Blumenberg Jungjohann |umpires=Laura Crespo (ARG) A Poelmans (NED)}} |score=5–5 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Pereira Bowman Clement |goals2=Kim Young-sook Lim Kye-sook Chung Sang-hyun |umpires=Jolanda Mohlman (NED) R Tong (RSA)}} Fifth to eighth place classification |1| |2 |27 September| |1| (a.e.t)|2 |29 September| |4| |2 |29 September| |1| (a.e.t)|3 }} Cross-overs |score=1–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Donnelly |goals2=Wollschläger Blumenberg |umpires=Jolanda Mohlmann (NED) Naomi Kato (JPN)}} ---- |score=1–2 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Palma |goals2=Forshaw Creelman |umpires=Jean Robertson (GBR) Jan Hadfield (AUS)}} Seventh and eighth place |score=1–3 |aet=yes |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Morgan |goals2=Minnand Hussey Palma |umpires=Margaret Lanning (CAN) A Poelmans (NED)}} Fifth and sixth place |score=4–2 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Blumenberg Schmid |goals2=Forshaw |umpires=Dominique Ache (BEL) Jean Robertson (GBR)}} Medal round |2| |3 |27 September| |1| |0 |30 September| |2| |0 |30 September| |3| |1 }} Semi-finals |score=2–3 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=L. Lejeune Bolhuis |goals2=Tooth Patmore |umpires=Christianne Asselman (BEL) Salobrar Hernandez (ESP)}} ---- |score=1–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Seo Hyo-sun |goals2= |umpires=Laura Crespo (ARG) R Tong (RSA)}} Bronze medal match |score=3–1 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Bolhuis L. Lejeune |goals2=Nevill |umpires=Laura Crespo (ARG) R Tong (RSA)}} Gold medal match |score=2–0 |team2= |report=Report |goals1=Bowman Capes |goals2= |umpires=Salobrar Hernandez (ESP) Jolanda Mohlmann (NED)}} Final standings # # # # # # # # References External links *Official FIH website 1988 Women's tournament Category:1988 in women's field hockey Category:International women's field hockey competitions hosted by South Korea Field